The Kikaider mixup
by Lil fighter for good
Summary: Ichiro's lost his memory and goes on a search to find it with the help of a girl name Kirya. Rei is turnned chibi and is aided in his help to get back to normal size by a young girl named Kiryu. When meeting in the crossroad will the secret be revealed?


Lil fighter for good: Hiya. This is a new idea. And the second time I'm writing this cuz the first time, before I had a chance to save it Microsoft booted me out and I lost it. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own kinkier, only the two girls.  
  
"Ichiro!!!!!!!" Ichiro turned in the fog to see where it came from and he turned in time to be pireced by something. His body went flying to the ground and he could hear his breath slowly fading away. His name was being called and footsteps growing closer. His breath was fading and the light was slowly becoming darkness. He took one last breath as his eyes slowly closed and the last thing heard was the yelling of his name, Ichiro.  
  
chapter one- lost in a world deprived of memories   
  
Ichiro woke up and sat up a little too fast. A jolt of pain surged through his body and slowly died away. Ichiro moaned as his vision became clearer and so did the room. The room did not have much, just a bookshelf, some chairs, a table, a full length mirror, and a nightstand. Ichiro was on a bed and had blankets covering him. Ichiro slowly moved off the bed and made his way over to the mirror. His brown hair was short and spikey and went into his face and his brown eyes were distant, yet close. His red jacket was ripped and torn. His blue shirt had a rip straight across. His belt of 01 was in perfect condition. His blue pants were grass stained and his black shoes were fine. Ichiro placed a hand to the mirror and his hand met his reflections.  
  
"Who am I?" Ichiro asked his reflection, hopeing it would respond back to his question. There was a knock at the door and a shy girl walked into the room and Ichiro looked at her. She had a slender body, brown eyes, brown hair in two buns and some hair dangling down the side and bangs. Her buns were held there by blue lace. She wore a tan skirt, blue slippers, and a sleeveless blue shirt. She had a tray in her hands with many things on it and she bowed to Ichiro.  
  
"I am happy to see that you are awake." The girl said and smiled as she walked across the room and placed the tray on the nightstand. Her voice was sweet and kind.  
  
"Who are you?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"It is not kind to ask of one's name without giving your's first. Mine is Kirya, and you are?" The girl said.  
  
"I do not remember." Ichiro said.  
  
"Oh." Kirya replied and Ichiro could hear a voice in his head calling out a name, Ichiro.  
  
"I think my name is Ichiro." Ichiro said and the girl nodded.  
  
"Then that is what I shall call you. So you remember nothing, Ichiro?" Kirya asked and Ichiro shook his head. He slowly walked over and sat on the bed.  
  
"Where am I?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"You're in my house., but to be more specific, Seto, Japan." Kirya said and started to pour some tea. Kirya handed a cup to Ichiro.  
  
"Thanks." Ichiro took the cup from Kirya and she poured one for herself and sat down next to him.  
  
"It's peaceful here. I can repair your shirt and jacket. Make them look like new and take the stains out of your pants." Kirya said and took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Uh, thanks. Sounds good. Do you live here alone?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. My family lives far away. My memories are here in Seto, so I wanted to stay here." Kirya said with a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh." Ichiro said.  
  
"What about you? Ops. I forgot that you don't remember anything." Kirya said and took a sip of her tea.  
  
"It's alright. I feel like I have family, but not here. How did I get here?" Ichiro asked and began to drink his tea.  
  
"I don't quite remember. I remember hearing a big blast and yelling and then three blasts and I had just arrived in time to see two red and blue androids disappear with a black android and you were lying on the ground. Oh yah. Your trumpet is out in the living room. I was fixing it." Kirya said.  
  
"They seem so familiar. Saburo……." Ichiro's voice trailed off.  
  
"Huh? Who is Saburo?" Kirya asked with questioning look on her face.  
  
"Oh, I don't remember." Ichiro lied. That name sent a chill down Ichiro's spine.  
  
"Okay. Let me have your jacket. I shall work on the first." Kirya stood up and held out her hand. Ichiro took off his jecket and handed it to her.  
  
"How long will it take?" Ichiro asked and Kirya looked at it.  
  
"Not long. The rips are not too bad. I'd say half an hour to fix your jacket and shirt. I should throw your pants into the washer and dryer." Kirya said and Ichiro nodded.  
  
"Do you want my shirt and pants to do what you have to?" Ichiro asked and Kirya nodded.  
  
"Sure. It'd make it a little easier." Kirya said and blushed when Ichiro began to undress. Ichiro stood there in just his boxers and handed his shirt and pants to kirya.  
  
"Here." Ichiro said and Kirya bowed with a slight blush.  
  
"Thank you kindly, Ichiro. I shall be out in the living room if you shall need me." Kirya said and left the room. Ichiro finished his tea and just began to think, but aloud.  
  
"Is my name Ichiro? Who is Saburo and what does he have to do with me? What about the two androids? Who are they? What is my past? Why can I not remember? How come I feel so weird?" Ichiro slowly got up and walked to the mirror. His reflection showed where he must have been hit and his finger traced the mark that had been left. Something must have been forced into his body or it was just very weird. Ichiro sighed and walked out into the living room. Kirya was sitting at a table with a sweing machine and was sewing his jacket.  
  
"There!" Kirya said happily and, when she went to go place it beside her, she noticed Ichiro.  
  
"Uhh…" Ichiro couldn't think of anything to say and Kirya giggled.  
  
"Hello, Ichiro. I see you are feeling just fine. It's a pretty nasty mark you have. You shirt and jacket are good as new. I should check on your pants. I am not sure on it yet." Kirya siad and got up. She grabbed Ichiro's shirt and jacket and handed them to him.  
  
"Thanks." Ichiro said and put his shirt and jacket on. Ichiro followed Kirya into another room where she pulled his pants out of the dryer.  
  
"Ah, yes. They're good as new." Kirya said with a giggle and handed them to Ichiro who put them on.  
  
"Thanks again." Ichiro said.  
  
"No problem. You must be hungry." Kirya said and Ichiro shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm not, but thank you anyway." Ichiro said and Kirya nodded.  
  
"Okay, Ichiro." Kirya said and left the room, followed by Ichiro. They went back out to the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
"Are you happy here, Kirya?" Ichiro asked and Kirya looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kirya asked and Ichiro sighed.  
  
"Would you ever go on a journey?" Ichiro asked and Kirya looked at him with knowing eyes.  
  
"You're leaving,." Kirya said plainly.  
  
"Yes and I want you to come with me." Ichiro looked at kirya, who was shocked and tooken a back.  
  
"What?" Kirya's voice showed how shocked she was.  
  
"Like I said. I want you to come with me. I have this disire that someone is waiting for me and I have to find them. I also think that if I left, then maybe I would remember more." Ichiro said as he stood up and held out a hand for Kirya.  
  
"Fine then." Kirya said as she took Ichiro's hand and he helped her up.  
  
"You're coming with me?" Ichiro asked and Kirya nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is not right for one to be alone. No matter the condition. I'd like to travel anyway." Kirya smiled.  
  
"Then we'll head off. I remember something, but I don't know what it is. Just a mess that was once a lab. I don't remember where it is." Ichiro said.  
  
"Oh. I remember hearing of a lab explosion of Dr. Komiji's." Kirya said thinking.  
  
"That name. Let's go there. That name sounds familiar." Ichiro siad and Kirya nodded.  
  
"I know where it is. It's a few towns over. There were tons of explosions. All caused by an android. Many fear to travel, but reports of such thing have died away and many have gotten over that fear." Kirya said in a happy ton.  
  
"Even that rings a bell, but I can not tell from where." Ichiro said and Kirya giggled.  
  
"Maybe we should just head out." Kirya said and Ichiro nodded. They headed to the door and Kirya slipped on black boots. Then they left in search of Dr. Komioji's old lab that had been destroyed by Jiro, not knowing that someone was waiting for his chance to strike and destroy the android once and for all. 


End file.
